Arms Of A Stranger
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: After brushing off a bizarre encounter in a restroom with Jacob, Emmett realizes that maybe he does need him after all. Slash.


**A/N: I feel like my Team Jacob card should be taken away from me because I haven't posted any Jacob slash.**

**EmmettxJake is my favorite pairing other than EmmettxJames of course.**

**I'm having **_**major, major **_**trouble with Desperate Dilemma, so I wanted to get some material out for my loyal readers and reviewers.**

**Hopefully, I will be writing more EmmettxJacob and maybe even a little bit of JamesxJacob after this.**

**As always I hope that everyone who reads will enjoy the story. **

**This is dedicated to DaringReality, since I promised **_**months **_**ago that I'd write and post some Jacob slash. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Arms Of A Stranger

Emmett's POV

Why do I always save things for the last minute? My anniversary is in three days and I'm just _now _thinking about what to get my girlfriend. The main reason that I haven't bought a gift yet is because frankly I don't think anniversaries matter unless you're married. I of course never say this out loud because I don't want to start an unnecessary argument. I already know that I'm going to catch hell because I'm searching for a gift at Wal-Mart. It's not the ideal place to buy a gift I know, but I'm cheap. I'm approaching the jewelry department when I suddenly have to piss like a race horse. Thankfully, I'm not that far from the bathroom. The urinals are empty so I take the farthest one on the end. I'm just pulling my pants down when the door to the bathroom swings open. I ignore it and mind my own business. I see out of the corner of my eye that the douche that enters the bathroom decides to use the urinal right next to me. Doesn't this rude fucker know that he's supposed to be the farthest away from me? I notice him actively looking at me and it's driving me fucking nuts.

"What the fuck is your problem? Why are you so damn close to me?" I snap.

He smiles and laughs lightly. "You're a pretty big guy; tall and muscular, I just wanted to see if _everything _on you was big."

I look up at the guy for the first time and I notice that he's a pretty big fucking guy too. He has about two inches on me in height, but I'm a bit burlier than he is. He has medium brown skin and long, silky black hair. Why the fuck am I checking this guy out? I quickly pull up my pants before I acknowledge him again.

"Why the fuck do you care what I'm packing?" I ask him.

He slowly licks his lips. "Why do you think?"

I'm not the most perceptive person in the world, but my senses are screaming for me to wash my hands and get the hell out of this bathroom. I walk over to the sink and I get some soap out of the soap dispenser. I wait until there's a soapy lather on my hands before I turn the faucet on. I notice that the nameless asshole is right by me again. I spend a little extra time washing my hands so I don't punch this guy's lights out. He finishes washing his hands before me; he dries them and then disposes of his paper towels. I sigh in relief because I think that he's leaving. I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel him wrap his hands around my waist. His head is resting on my shoulder so his mouth is right by my ear.

"You smell amazing. Are you wearing Acqua Di Gio cologne?" He asks and his breath tickles my ear.

"Um…yea," I answer his question for some reason unknown to me.

"Your muscles are so hard; I can't help but wonder if _something_ below the belt is hard too…" He trails off and tries to put his hand in my pants.

That is the last straw. I quickly turn around and my hand is balled into a tight fist. I'm expecting to connect with his nose, but he catches my fist. When he lets go of my hand, I push him, but he barely moves. I turn to leave and he forcefully, but not painfully grabs me by my arm.

"A simple 'I'm not interested' would have done just fine," He tells me.

I shake loose of his grip and glare at him. "I'm not fucking interested!"

He grabs my wrist tightly and I'm ready to stick my size 14 foot up his ass. I can't get out of his grip as easily this time, this fucker is strong. I feel him slide something into my back pocket and his hand lingers on my ass a little bit _too _long for my tastes. I turn around ready to give him a black eye and I notice that he is too goddamn close. I feel a shiver of what I _hope _is repulsion run through me. He leans close to me and his breath tickles my ear for the second time.

"I gave you my card, if you change your mind, give me a call. I can show you a good time," He promises.

He walks out of the bathroom before I can respond. I don't even try to wrap my head around what just happened; in my mind _nothing _did happen. I take a deep breath to clear my thoughts and I leave the bathroom. I walk back to the jewelry department and I start browsing for gifts. Bella has every piece of jewelry except a necklace, so I start looking at all of the necklaces. After searching for about 20 minutes, I see one that catches my attention. Bella loves butterflies and the color purple. The necklace I spot is sterling silver, it's butterfly shaped and it has purple gems in it. I spend $45 on the necklace and I spend $20 on the matching ring. I buy some tissue paper, wrapping paper, and a gift bag. It takes me about 20 minutes to get home. I walk in and walk straight to the refrigerator. I see a note taped on the refrigerator door and I read it. The note just informs me that her best friend Alice isn't feeling well so she's going to take care of her. I smile because I have such a caring girlfriend, but I'm a bit pissed because I have to order pizza since I don't feel like cooking. I order a pizza, take a shower, and then I go to sleep.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Emmett's POV

It's my anniversary and I feel like shit. I don't mind that it's my anniversary, I'm just really tired. I want to eat, give Bella her presents, have sex, and then go to sleep. I got off of work early so I could surprise Bella with dinner. I have Bella's gift bag and a few bags of groceries in my hand as I open the door. I notice the light in the living room is on and this is peculiar. I didn't see my girlfriend's car parked in the driveway, but she may have parked in the garage. I shake my head as I realize that she probably got off early to surprise me as well. After I put the groceries up, I hear a strange noise coming from upstairs. Curious about what the disturbance could possibly be, I decide to walk upstairs. The sound is coming from my bedroom so I open the door without knocking. The sight in front of me is _beyond _shocking; my girlfriend of 5 years is in between her best friend Alice's legs. Alice is so lost in pleasure that she doesn't notice me in the doorway.

I take a few breaths to calm myself, but it doesn't help. "Happy fucking anniversary to you too, Bella!"

"You're um… home early from w-work," Bella stammers nervously as she removes herself from Alice.

"Is that really _all _that you can say? How long has this shit been going on?" I shout.

Bella flinches before answering harshly. "Does it really fucking matter?"

I take a few more deep breaths and silent pray that I don't kill her. "I just walked in on you between that Leprechaun's legs, I think an explanation is the least that you can fucking do."

"Do not talk about Alice that way. It's been going on for 3 years, are you happy now?" Bella asked.

I'm silent for a few moments. "How could you do some fucked up shit like this, _Is_abella? I gave you everything that you've ever wanted. Why are you such an ungrateful bitch?"

Bella lets out a bitter laugh. "Are you sure that you can handle the truth? You can't love me like _she_ can. I was tired of dick; well I was tired of _yours _anyway. I wanted to be with someone who could satisfy my needs, I was tired of faking with you, Emmett."

"Get the fuck out! You and your midget slut!" I yell.

Bella smirks as she puts her dress and shoes back on. "Happy anniversary, baby."

"If you and that whore aren't out of here in 30 seconds, I will _put _you out myself," I threaten.

As soon as _they _leave, I let out a frustrated growl. I am so frustrated and pissed off that I punch a hole in the wall. I have to wrap my hand in gauze because of all of the blood. I will go crazy if I stay in the house, so I need to get out of the house and do something. I need someone to talk to, but I do not want to talk to my friends about this. My friends will just tell me to move on and get over it, but that's not helpful. What I need to do is find a stranger to talk to. I go in my closet and look in my hamper for the jeans that I had on three days ago. Only God knows why I kept that guy's card, but I did. I grab the card from the back pocket and I skim it. The guy's name is Jacob and he's a mechanic. I start to dial his number and I sigh. Should I really call this guy? He clearly is interested in me sexually, but is that it? Will he understand that I _just _need someone to talk to and that I'm no way interested in sleeping with him? There's only one way to find out. I swallow my pride and finish dialing his number.

He answers after a few rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Jacob, it's uh… Emmett, the guy from the bathroom," I tell him.

"I meet a lot of guys in the bathroom, could you be more specific?" He jokes, but I don't laugh.

"Look, I was wondering if maybe we could um… get a bite to eat," I say nervously.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Jacob asks.

"Lucy's, do you know where it is?" I ask him.

"Yes, my cousin is a waitress there," He replies.

I grab my keys. "I'll meet you there."

"That's a waste of gas. I'll just come pick you up and we'll ride together," Jacob suggests.

I concede. "Fine."

* * *

I take a quick shower and get dressed before Jacob comes over. I stop dead in my tracks after I put my cologne on. Why the fuck am I putting on cologne? I'm just going out to dinner with the guy; I have no idea why I'm acting as if I'm going on a date. I jump when I hear the doorbell ring. I grab my wallet and turn my lights off before I open the door. I close and lock my door before turning to even face Jacob. His appearance is a bit different than it was three days ago; he looks cleaner overall, his long hair is in a ponytail and he has on a button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He's wearing nearly the same outfit that I am. I realize that I have not acknowledged him in any way as we walk to his truck. He silently gets in on the other side and turns his radio on. I clear my throat and he raises his eyebrow at me.

"You probably think that I'm an ass. Sorry that I didn't speak, I just have a lot on my mind," I explain.

He nods at my explanation. "No, it's cool. I'm just surprised that you called."

"I'm surprised that I called too," I add.

Jacob glances at my hand. "What happened? Did you punch a guy for coming on to you?"

I try not to smile, but my mouth disobeys me by turning up at the corners. "No. I punched a wall."

He smiles brightly. "You can't blame me for assuming, right?"

"I'm not homophobic or anything, you just came on _very _strong," I clarify.

"I'm just a person that goes after what I want," Jacob points out.

"Well in my opinion you should tone it down a bit," I advise.

Jacob turns to look in my eyes since we're at a red light. "Would it have helped or mattered if I subtly seduced you?"

"That's not what I meant," I respond.

He grins as he turns and pulls into the parking lot at Lucy's. "You didn't answer my question."

We get out of his truck and Jacob opens the door to the restaurant for me. I want to tell him that I can open the door by myself, but he's really not the one that I want to lash out at. We're seated pretty quickly and I don't even look at my menu because I know what I want to order. Jacob is sitting across from me and I notice that he's just staring at me. I have no idea why he's staring and I'm not sure that I want to hear his answer. We already know what we want to eat when the waitress comes, so we order our food and our drinks together. I order a Pepsi and two double bacon cheeseburgers with fries as my side. Jacob orders a Sprite and just _one _double bacon cheeseburger with fries. Our waitress leaves and Jacob starts laughing heartily, instead of being annoyed by the sound, I'm slightly comforted by it.

"What's so funny?" I ask him.

"I figured that you ate a lot because I do too, but I probably couldn't eat _two _double bacon cheeseburgers," Jacob explains.

"I'll probably order dessert too. I wasn't always muscular; I was actually a pretty fat kid. I would turn to food during stressful situations. That's all I'm doing now," I reveal.

He places his hand over mine in a reassuring manner. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'll listen if you need to vent."

I run my hands over my face and sigh. "Today was my anniversary with my girlfriend and I walked in on her cheating on me."

"Shit! That's fucked up. You need alcohol," Jacob suggests.

"I don't drink in public," I quickly answer.

"You mean you don't feel comfortable drinking around me," He accuses.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that I don't drink in public," I reiterate.

"I guess I'm being the asshole now," He comments.

"No, I was a jerk. I half expected you to tell me to fuck off when I called," I admit.

Jacob smiles and winks at me. "If I use the word 'fuck' when talking to you, it wouldn't be followed by the word 'off.'"

Our waitress comes with our food and drinks and I am relived. I make sure to chew a bit slower than I normally do so I won't have to talk. If I open my mouth and speak, I'm pretty sure that I'll say something offensive, stupid, or hell I'll probably give this guy the impression that I am interested in him. I can feel his eyes on me and when I look up; his face is mere inches from mine. I fear that he's going to kiss me, so I exhale when I feel his finger on the side of my mouth. He touches my skin gently and wipes the glob of ketchup away. He continues to stare at me before he finally speaks.

Jacob caresses my cheek before he removes his hand. "I could have just told you that there was ketchup on your face, but I wanted an excuse to touch you."

"I thought you were going to kiss me for a second," I tell him.

"I was tempted," He confesses.

Jacob finishes eating long before I do. After I finish my second burger, I order a piece of strawberry cheesecake when our waitress comes back. I'm pretty full and can't eat another bite of my cheesecake, but there's one piece left. I offer my piece to Jacob since he was staring at my plate every since it was brought to me. He leans across the table again and he has his mouth open. I use my fork to gather the last piece and I gently place it into his mouth. His eyes flutter closed and he moans. He licks his lips and opens his eyes again. My eyes are still on his mouth as I think about the length of his tongue. My cock twitches when I think about _where _I would like his tongue. Fuck! I do _not _have a hard-on from fantasizing about another dude's mouth. I conveniently adjust myself.

"You don't need to be alone; you're in need of some company. Do you want to go to my place?" He asks.

I don't answer immediately. "Yes."

He looks at me with a surprised expression on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's not like you're going to rape me or anything," I say.

Jacob gets out of his chair, stands behind me and whispers. "Rape would mean that you're reluctant. And judging from your erection, I don't think that's the case."

I change the subject. "I uh… think that we should ask for the check."

* * *

I am pleasantly surprised when I look at Jacob's living room. I didn't expect his house to be pink and covered with glitter since he's gay, but maybe I did expect his house to be _slightly _feminine. He has magazines spread all over his living room table and it's slightly junkie; reminiscent of my own living room. He takes my jacket and puts it in his coat closet along with his. He tidies up the living room and tells me to sit down wherever I would like. I sit on his huge, what I guess is custom made couch. I lay back, relax and close my eyes. I open my eyes when I feel Jacob sit down next to me.

"I'm sorry about the mess in here. Most of my guests don't care what my living room looks like because we're in here briefly before going to my bedroom," He informs me.

I just raise my eyebrow at him and give him a puzzled look. "Um… ok."

"I didn't mean to fucking say that, that makes me sound easy. I just don't like to really get involved with people that I _just _want for sex. We don't sit in my living room and chat, we go upstairs, we fuck, and I send them home," He bluntly explains.

I nod in agreement. "No, I understand. I was the same way before I met Bella. I never fucked the same girl twice. Bella was the one that made me change my ways."

"So… this Bella bitch, what's her problem?" He asks.

I just stare at him. "What do you mean?"

He clarifies. "I don't know if you've looked in a mirror lately, but you're sexy as hell. How could she want to fuck another man if she had you?"

I chuckle at his choice of words. "That's the problem; she didn't cheat on me with another man. She was having a three year affair with her _female _best friend. That is what pisses me off the most, you know? It's like I made her never want to touch dick again. She even told me that I wasn't satisfying her. She told me that that pint sized cunt was better than I was."

"She picked pussy over you? She's seriously disturbed. Don't let what she said get you down, Emmett. It's not your fault that she decided she wanted to be a carpet muncher," He attempts to encourage me, but it doesn't work.

"I just thought that she was the one. I changed my ways and everything for her. I gave her everything that she ever asked for… and what do I get out of it? The _only_ girl that I gave my heart to ended up taking it out of my chest and stepping on it until it broke into a million fragments. I sound like a pussy right now, I know," I'm exhausted by the time I finish talking.

Jacob wraps his arms around me and instead of shying away from the contact, I lean into his touch. It's been so long since someone has held me. All of the emotions that I'm feeling overwhelm me and the tears start to fall. I'm so pathetic; crying in the arms of a stranger. He wipes my tears and he holds on tighter to me. I feel oddly secure wrapped in his strong arms. He kisses my cheek before he gets up. I don't ask where he's going because I know that he'll be right back. My eyes light up when I see a bottle of vodka in his hands. He hands me the bottle and I gladly accept.

"I thought this would help," Jacob says as he sits down next to me.

"Thank you, so much… for everything. Thanks for dinner, thanks for paying for dinner," I say between sips.

* * *

**After ¼ Of The Vodka Bottle Is Empty**

Emmett's POV

I turn to look at Jacob as I start rambling. "I have bitched this entire night. This is probably like the worst date in the history of dates. Wait, this isn't a date is it? It kind of is like a date though, you picked me up and you paid for my dinner. Thank you for putting up with my shit, Jake. Am I allowed to call you Jake?"

Jacob tries to conceal his laughter. "I think it's time that I take you home."

"No! I don't want to go home. Please don't take me home," I beg.

"I _have _to take you home Emmett… or I'm going to take advantage of you," He states.

"You can't take advantage of me. I'm not drunk, bit I am a little bit passed tipsy. I'm still a bit coherent, I can walk," I defend.

"Fine. How many fingers am I holding up?" Jake asks.

"Four," I declare confidently.

He has a pained expression on his face. "I should _still _take you home. I am not strong enough to resist you."

I smirk at him as I take my shirt off. "Still having trouble resisting?"

"Jesus, Emmett! I c-can't think straight when you're h-half naked like that," Jake stutters.

I scoot closer to him. "It's time for you to strip now. I want to see what you're hiding underneath that shirt."

"It's just the alcohol talking, Jacob," He mutters.

"I'm practically throwing myself at you and you don't want me. Why? I thought you wanted me," My tone is sad.

"I want you so very much, Emmett. You have no idea. You're a bit intoxicated, you're vulnerable and we're strangers. Nothing good will come out of this," Jacob warns me.

His words annoy me. "I'm pretty sure that you've had sex with a stranger before. You admitted earlier that you're pretty loose. Everything is working out just the way you planned; you got me to your house, you gave me alcohol and now you don't want me. What the fuck, Jacob?"

"You don't get it, do you? You're more than just a one-time thing for me. I want more than just sex from you. I've never felt like this before," He whispers the last part.

I straddle his lap and I tilt his head so that he's looking at me. "When you were holding me earlier…I felt _something. _I'm still not sure what the fuck I'm feeling right now, but it's something. I'm not saying this because I'm vulnerable or because of the alcohol. I didn't feel like you were a stranger when you held me, it felt like I was in the right arms. I don't know what any of this shit means."

"We can figure out what all of this means later—"

I cut him off by kissing him gently. "I need this, I need _you._"

"You have to make me a promise first," Jake tells me.

I stare into his dark brown eyes. "Ok."

He kisses my hand before he just holds it. "You can't regret anything that we do. You have to be sure that this is what you really want."

"I will not regret this, this is what I want. I do have a question though," I tell him.

He looks unsure. "What's your question?"

I blush before I ask the question. "Are you a top or a bottom?"

Jake looks at me like I'm crazy. "I'm a top. I thought that was obvious."

"I guess I should have asked if you would ever consider being a bottom," I make clear.

He looks at me, but doesn't say anything for a while. "I've never considered being a bottom, but I'll do it for you."

I kiss him before I get off of his lap and off of the couch. I start to unbutton my pants when Jacob stops me. I give him a confused look before he starts to take my pants off himself. I'm just in my boxers when I start to slowly unbutton his shirt. His russet colored muscles are beautiful. I strip him until he's down to his boxers as well. He asks me to sit on the couch and I obey. I groan when he spreads my legs and drops to his knees. He starts to caress my cock through my boxers and I hum in contentment. He begins to pull them down and I lift off of the couch so they slide off easier. He looks up at me as he wraps his large hand around my length.

"I'm getting ready to give you the best blowjob of your life," Jake guarantees.

I don't doubt his statement when I feel his tongue swipe the pre-cum that gathered on the tip. He kisses the head lightly before he worships the sensitive underside. I grit my teeth when he takes me in his mouth. My hand is immediately in his ponytail as he takes more into his mouth. I moan loudly when my cock hits the back of his throat. He continues to deep throat me and I know that I'm not going to last long. My grip on his hair tightens as I start to slowly fuck his glorious mouth. He purrs as I continue to thrust into his mouth. The vibrations of his purring spur me on. I'm so close to cumming and I warn Jacob.

"J-Jake, I'm gonna cum!" I whine.

He removes my cock from his mouth. "Not yet, I want you to cum inside of me."

When he gets off of his knees, I take his boxers off and kiss him sweetly. He pulls away and he looks for his jeans and he takes a condom out of the pocket. He hands me the condom and resumes kissing me. While our mouths are still attached, he lays on the couch flat on his back and he pulls me on top of him. I start attacking his neck and collarbone with kisses. My hands explore his broad chest before I experimentally play with his nipples. His gasps of pleasure let me know that I'm doing it right so I lightly bite down. I move my mouth lower until I run into his stone hard cock. I'm not quite ready for oral so I lick my hand a few times and I start to slowly stroke his dick. His moans are music to my ears. I open the condom wrapper with my teeth and Jacob's eyes are suddenly open, wide with alarm.

"Not yet, Emmett! You can't just stick it in. You have to prepare me with the lube and your fingers first," Jake's tone is a bit frantic.

I blush red in embarrassment. "Where's the lube?"

He tells me that there's some lube in his cabinet in the bathroom. I damn near run to the bathroom in search of the lube. When I get back, Jacob is right where I left him and I smile. His body tenses when my lubed finger gets close to his entrance. I ask him to take deep breaths and try to relax and he does finally. I move my finger slowly inside of him and he winces. I instantly feel bad, but he urges me to continue. I wait until he's used to having one of my fingers inside of him before I introduce another. I take my time stretching him with my two fingers. Due to my length and thickness, he wants me to add a third finger. I insert my last finger and I curse at how unbelievably tight he is. I move my fingers until he requests that I stop.

"I think that I'm ready now," Jacob declares.

I give him a serious look. "Tell me if I'm hurting you, ok?"

He nods and he tries to get comfortable on the couch while I put the condom on. I line myself up with his entrance and I slowly push just the head in. Jacob grunts in what I assume is pain so I halt my movements. He rolls his eyes and begs me to move. I enter him inch by inch and we both hiss in ecstasy. He's tighter than _any_ pussy that I've ever been in and I love every second of it. As good as he feels, I still don't want to hurt him so my pace is slow and my thrusts controlled. He curls his legs around me and pushes me even deeper inside of him.

"I'm not a fragile girl, Emmett. Fuck me like the 6'7" guy that I am," Jake commands.

I bend down to give him a sloppy kiss on the lips. "You have no fucking idea how glad I am to hear you say that. I was going to die going at that snail's pace."

I pull all of the way out of him and I roughly plunge back inside. The pleasure that I'm feeling at his warmth and tightness is almost foreign. I continue to harshly pound into him and our moans and pants are the only sounds that I can register. I am completely focused on the writhing _beautiful _man beneath me. His ponytail is gone and his hair is sticking to his sweaty face and I notice his hand rubbing his cock. The sight of him getting himself off while I'm fucking him is the sexiest thing I've ever seen and it's making it tough to hold off my orgasm. I want him to cum first so I move his hand out of the way and replace it with mine. I stroke him in time with my vigorous thrusts and the screams that escape our mouths signal our impending releases.

Jacob puts his hands around my neck as his body trembles. "Emmett, I'm cumming!"

Jacob screaming my name and the visual of his cum coating his stomach sends me over the edge. I fall on top of him after my body stops convulsing from my orgasm. I let him know that I will be right back. I dispose of the condom and then I return to my previous position; laying on top of Jacob. His eyes are closed in satisfaction, but he opens them when he feels my lips lightly brush his. I give him a chaste kiss, but it quickly turns into a fervent one. He holds me close against him and we lay in peaceful silence for a few minutes.

"That was beyond amazing. I didn't know that anything could feel that good," Jake comments.

"Hmm, I didn't either," I agree.

"Stay with me," He mumbles before falling asleep.

I move his hair out of his face and kiss his forehead. "There's no place I'd rather be."

I bury my face in his neck and a scent that is just _Jacob _assaults my senses. He subconsciously holds on to me more securely. I am utterly spent and I smile as my eyes close. I kiss one of the muscular arms that he has wrapped around me. I fall asleep happy and without a care in the world. I don't care that I'm sleeping in the arms of a man and I don't care that I'm sleeping in the arms of a stranger.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the length of this story, it wasn't supposed to be **_**nearly **_**this long.**

**Sometimes when I start writing I can't stop and that's exactly what happened with this one.**

**Although this one-shot seemed to go on forever, I enjoyed writing it and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. **

**I know someone is going to point out that I changed my penname again, LOL.**

**I promise that I don't change it to confuse people or because I'm being cyberstalked, LOL.**

**I just get bored very easily and I like to keep changing things, so I'll probably have a new penname in a few months.**

**Reviews = another chapter so if you'd like another chapter please review (I'm just joking, LOL this one-shot will **_**truly **_**stay just a one-shot). **


End file.
